Project Freelancer
by ExactChase
Summary: Taiyang Xiao Long made a very big mistake, he messed with Leonard Church and now, his children will pay. R&R


RWBY and JNPR had split up into four teams of two, Jaune and Ruby, Pyhra and Weiss, Blake and Nora, and Yang and Ren. While Ruby and Jaune were walking they heard movement in the bushes, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and turned to see a man in black armor "Whoa! Calm down!" He said, Ruby folded Crescent Rose back up. "Who are you?" She asked "California." He answered before unsheathing a knife and digging into her chest. She fell to her knees as Jaune lunged at him with his sword, California blocked it and ran away. Jaune felt Ruby's pulse. She was gone.

Ren and Yang were walking through the forest when they saw a man in black armor, his armor had blood splattered all over it. When he made eye contact with Yang he tripped, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was scared of her. "I was just following orders! It was nothing personal!" He yelled, "What are you talking about?" Yang asked him "Oh thank god!" He said "That's going to make my job much easier." He said pulling out a gun and shooting Yang in the chest, killing her instantly. Ren opened fire on the man, and injured him "Guys, Yang is...dead." Ren said on the comms "S-so is...Ruby." Jaune said back. "It looks like they were targeted, specifically." Ren said "A family member probably angered the wrong people." He continued.

Mr. Xiao Long was sitting at his desk when he received a phone call. "Mr Xiao Long, I will make you regret cutting funding to Project Freelancer." A man with a southern accent said "And your children will pay." He hung up. Mr Xiao Long immediately called Ozpin "Ozpin, where are Yang and Ruby?" He asked "They are on a routine hunting mission, why?" Ozpin answered "The Director is after them because of my mistakes!" Mr Xiao Long said "I am getting the report right no-" Ozpin stopped mid-sentence "Oh no, the others have reported two dead, but they are bringing back a prisoner, possibly the killer." He said "I will not show mercy to the prisoner, even if he knows nothing."

Jaune was carrying Ruby's body back and Blake carried Yang's, they had decided it would be disrespectful to leave their bodies for the Grimm to eat. The walk back was silent as Ren and Nora dragged California, the man who killed Ruby and Yang. When they arrived Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting for them along with some paramedics. Ozpin and Goodwitch took California and the paramedics took the bodies. Ozpin knew something they didn't, he knew who California was and why he killed them. As Ozpin walked away Jaune asked him "Do you know why he killed them?" Ozpin turned to face him and nodded "But I am not at liberty to say." He said "Why not?" Jaune asked slightly angered "Their father has asked I not tell anyone."

When Ruby woke up she saw a man with a goatee, wearing sunglasses and a military uniform, standing over her. "Ah, Miss Rose, you're awake." He said with a southern accent. She tried to sit up but she was restrained. "Excuse the restraints, we just had to ensure your sister didn't lose control." He said gesturing to Yang who was trying as hard as she could to break free "What do you want with us?" Yang asked angrily "Your father made a terrible mistake, and he must pay for it." He answered "You will become freelancers." He said "I am Leonard Church, but you will call me The Director. Welcome to Project Freelancer. You will be implanted with an AI Artificial Intelligence." "When will that be happening?" Yang asked still angry "Now, Miss Rose will go first." He injected a shot into Ruby's neck, she slowly closed her eyes. "Counselor, prep her for surgery." He said walking off "Yessir." The man Yang assumed to be the Counselor said "Our father will get us out of here!" Yang yelled "I doubt a man who believes you to be dead would save you." The Director said as The Counselor wheeled Ruby away.

Ruby could hear a voice in her head "_Miss Rose." _It said "_I am Delta, your new AI, you are not losing your sanity" _it continued. Then Ruby woke up only to continue to hear Delta "I can assure you I am not a figment of your imagination." He said "How did you get in my head?" Ruby asked "Through a surgical procedure." He answered "Ruby, who are you talking to?" Yang asked "You can't hear Delta?" Ruby asked "She cannot hear me unless I project myself using standard issue Spartan class armor." Delta said "No, Ruby, what did they do to you?" Yang said "Delta can you release these restraints?" Ruby asked "One second, Ruby." Delta responded before the clamps released "Can you release Yang?" She asked "No, I am only to assist you in getting used to an AI, Yang will receive an AI momentarily." He answered "Then what can you do?" Ruby asked "I can assist your natural semblance and the one you will have implemented into your armor. Would you like to test these functions?" He said "Sure." She answered, Delta opened the door to the training room to let Ruby out. When she stepped onto the training floor Delta instructed her to use her semblance to full capacity, and she followed orders, she ran faster than she had ever dreamed, running up the walls and upside down while remaining nothing but a red blur. "Ruby the Director has requested that we have you fitted for your armor." Delta said while she was running "By the time we return, your sister will have had her AI implanted." "Let's do it." Ruby said leaping down from the ceiling and doing a backflip. On her way to the armory she noticed she was only wearing a black leotard. "The leotard is for soldiers to wear under their armor." Delta said "I'm going to need to get used to you reading my mind." Ruby said "it will take some time to get used to, yes." He said "Also using your memory I have already constructed an armor to suit your personality." The door to the armory opened to reveal, black armor with red accents "Mark VI Spartan class armor" Delta said "Want to try it on?" He asked "Yes, yes I do." She answered.

Jaune had a very hard time getting over Ruby's 'death' "Now that it's over, I just want to hold her. I would give the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me."He would say when someone would ask him what was wrong. What was left of RWBY weren't any better off, they had lost two members of their team, Ozpin had offered them replacements but they refused to have anyone take Ruby and Yang's place. Jaune was about to throw himself off the top of the dorm building when Pyhra caught him "Jaune! What are you doing?!" She said "I have to live with the choices I made and I can't live with myself today." He said "There's nothing you could've done!" She said "I saw him reach for the knife! AND I DID NOTHING!" He yelled, shocking Pyhra "Would Ruby really want you throwing yourself off of a building?" She asked. "Would she?!" She yelled this time, Jaune just stood there in silence looking down "No. She'd want me to become the best huntsman I could." He finally answered, before going inside and sobbing in private.

When Ruby got back Yang was talking to an AI called Theta. "Who are you?" Yang asked when she saw Ruby, as she had her helmet on, she removed her helmet and said "Yang it's just me." "Well it is not just you it is me as well." Delta said making himself visible "Whoa is that your AI?" Yang asked "Affirmative, I am Delta." He said "How do we do that?" Yang asked Theta, after a few seconds Yang asked "Where do we get armor?" "The Director will tell Theta." Delta said "Once you are fitted for armor you will be given your name." He said "Speaking of which Ruby you are now Rhode." "What's wrong with Ruby?" She asked "This is just a code name." He answered.

Three months later

"Nevada you got visual?" Rhode asked

"I see the target, Roman Torchwick" Yang, now Nevada said

"Lead him into my range." Rhode said

"Can do." Nevada answered, she ran into Torchwick's sight, making him investigate and walk right into Rhode's range, she immediately took the shot with her sniper rifle "I miss Crescent Rose." She said as Torchwick hit the ground and Nevada ran. "I miss Ember Celicia." Nevada said "Did you just say Crescent Rose?" A voice behind Rhode asked, she turned around to see Jaune Arc and the rest of JNPR "Negative." Delta said knowing to keep Rhode's identity a secret. "What is that?" Nora asked poking Delta "I am an Artificial intelligence implanted into Rhode's brain." Delta answered "Why are you answering for her?" Jaune asked suspicious of Delta "Because Rhode feels uncomfortable at the moment." He answered "She is on the verge of an emotional breakdown." "Why is that?" Jaune asked hoping to get something out of Delta "I am not at liberty to say." Delta answered as Nevada dropped down "Nice of you to join us, Nevada." Delta said "Pleasure to be here." She said "Your voice sounds familiar." Jaune said. Nevada turned to face him only to freeze. "Director, we've been compromised." She said "I will send in reinforcements." The Director said "That won't be necessary, Director." Rhode said "Who are you two?" Jaune asked "I'm Rhode." Rhode said "And I'm Nevada." Nevada said "No, what are your real names, none of that Project Freelancer code name crap." He said "That is classified, Mr Arc." Delta said "How do you know my name?" Jaune asked "it was in Rhode's memory." Delta answered "Delta, why don't you just yell my name through the bullhorn attachment!" Rhode said "I'm sorry, Rhode, I did not realize." Delta said "Jaune, it's been three months, let go of her! That's not her!" Pyhra said. "Who are you talking about?" Rhode asked "His girlfriend, that died!" Nora blurted out. "I'm out." Rhode said turning around and getting ready to leave "Wait!" Jaune said "You're the first Freelancers that haven't tried to kill us, why is that?" He asked "Some people are just harder to kill than others." Rhode said with her back still facing him. "What does that mean?" He asked her "it means, even if I was ordered to kill you I couldn't." She answered, walking away, with Nevada behind her. "Extraction, where are you?" Rhode said into her comm. "Approaching the LZ now." A voice responded as a pelican came into view.

"Tell me about your encounter with theses 'friendly' freelancers." Mr Xiao Long said "and why you failed to kill them." "They sounded too much like Ruby and Yang." Jaune answered "One of them even said 'I miss Crescent Rose' for God sake" he said "LIAR!" Mr Xiao Long yelled "You think that by bringing my children into this you can get away with letting two Freelancers live!?" "He's telling the truth!" Ren said. Mr Xiao Long slammed his fists on his desk "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled "We're not lying" Pyhra said beginning to get angry "I'm...I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized "I-I just can't accept that they would become one of them, the enemy." "Well you better believe it Mr Xiao Long." The Director said as he walked in "They are Agents Rhode and Nevada." "Those were the Freelancers we saw!" Jaune said turning around to see Rhode and Nevada behind The Director. "The girls just couldn't help themselves, they gave in on the first day." The Director said. Jaune began to reach for his sword "Nuh uh uh." Rhode said raising her rifle at him. "Prove to your father that you are...well you." The Director said. Rhode and Nevada took off their helmets to reveal their faces, Rhode had a huge scar running down her face and her eyes were no longer silver but dull grey, but Nevada was still the same. "I will kill you for this!" Mr Xiao Long yelled before more Freelancers came in and Rhode put her helmet back on along with Nevada. "You both are a disgrace to the family name!" He yelled, they both raised their guns in anger "You're responsible for this, this is all you! All of it!" Rhode yelled "it's your fault my life was stolen from me! From us! I worked hard to get into Beacon early only to have my dreams shattered!" She yelled louder and louder with each sentence "And honestly, I hate you for it." She said turning around and leaving with the other Freelancers. Mr Xiao Long fell to his knees and began sobbing, "She's right." He said "This is not your fault." Pyhra said "They're paying for my mistakes, I cut the funding to Project Freelancer, so they said I would pay, and this is how." He said still sobbing.

Rhode was walking out of the building when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Jaune, she shoved him away, and continued walking forward. "Ruby! You don't have to go with them!" He yelled "My name isn't Ruby!" She yelled turning to face him "it's Rhode, Ruby Rose died in that forest three months ago!" She punched him in the stomach, then the face, the chest and then finally kicked him in the stomach before she was stopped by Pyhra, who she threw into the wall, more freelancers tried to get involved but Rhode called them off "I got this." She said as Ren and Nora jumped her, she threw Ren into Pyhra and Nora into Jaune. Then she felt her lower body get frozen so that she couldn't move "Now you want us to get involved?" York asked "Sure." Rhode answered as Maine broke her free "Thank you Maine." She said, Maine only nodded "Oh come on! Nothing? Not a word?" She said "You're welcome." Maine growled, Rhode turned back around to see Weiss and Blake standing there "Oh hey guys." Rhode said "Who are you?" Blake asked "That's Ruby!" Jaune coughed out,"My name isn't Ruby! Not anymore." Rhode yelled "Ms Belladonna, Ms Schnee." Delta said "What are you?" Weiss asked him "I am an Artificial Intelligence or an AI for short, but you may call me Delta." He said "Not now Delta." Rhode said "Yes Rhode." Delta said disappearing. Rhode got into a fighting position as she faced her old teammates "Ruby why are you doing this we're your friends." Weiss asked "were." Rhode said lunging at them only to be knocked back "Hey Tex! A little help?" Rhode yelled "Sure kid I'll help!" Tex said walking over to where Rhode was, immediately kicking Blake in the stomach. As Rhode did the same with Weiss "Ruby, I won't fight you." Weiss said taking the beating Rhode was giving her "Fight back!" Rhode yelled "No." Weiss said "FIGHT!" Rhode said hitting Weiss harder and harder until Weiss fell over Rhode finished her off with a quick kick to the face, knocking her out. Rhode looked and saw that Tex had already knocked out Blake while Maine, York, Carolina, and CT fought JNPR while The Director watched. Jaune was knocked out after Maine punched him into a wall, Nora after Carolina kicked her in the head, Pyhra after York threw her into a wall, and Ren after CT slammed his head into the ground.

"Rhode don't you think you were a little harsh to dad?" Nevada asked "No. I told him what I thought of him." Rhode answered "What about Jaune,Nora, Pyhra, Ren, Weiss and Blake?" Nevada asked "What about your friends? What did they do to you?" She asked, Rhode didn't answer she just stormed out of the locker room and into the barracks, going to bed. Nevada was upset with her sister, she had been so cruel to their father "Didn't your father disown you?" Theta asked "Shut up Theta." Nevada said as she walked after her sister "Rhode, listen. I don't feel like you're my sister anymore, you've changed and not for the better, you're not Ruby Rose anymore and I don't think I can support you after what happened with dad, I think I'm going to go back to Beacon." She said as she approached Rhode "You're going AWOL huh?" Rhode said not turning to face her "abandoning me too." She said "it's not that Ruby, it's just I don't like what you've become, this monster, that hates those she used to love, I'm sorry but I'm leaving." She turned around and left. When Rhode was sure Yang was gone she started crying because she was alone now, truly alone, no one loved her anymore, and this was her father's fault. He needed to pay.

Yang walked into her father's office "Hey, about what was said last time I was here, I don't feel that way that was all Ruby." She said "I can't say that Ruby feels the same way "I know she doesn't." He turned the chair around. "Yang she's here, run, before you get hurt, run." Yang ran out the door and out the building, meeting back up with her team, who were talking to Delta "Delta how are you here?" Yang asked "I am projecting myself using the security cameras." He answered "Rhode is in your father's office." "She's going to kill him." Yang said "Negative, she may believe that she will, but she doesn't have it in her, though she has it in her to kill all of you." Delta answered before the building's door flew open, they saw Rhode standing there holding her rifle and pointing it at Yang, she fired, hitting Yang in the shoulder "AAH!" Yang cried out and ran until she made it to the airships back to Beacon, while Rhode was firing at her the whole way. Once she was back at Beacon she felt safe only to see Tex standing in the courtyard "You know how The Director feels about traitors." Tex said cracking her knuckles, suddenly Rhode was beside her, Yang noticed that Rhode was wearing Ruby's cloak. "I see you're becoming more like your former self!" Yang said activating Ember Celicia "Let's do this." Tex said before charging at Yang, Yang leaped in the air and landed on top of Tex, Tex grabbed her legs and swung her into a wall, Yang swung her self around to punch Tex in the face, making Tex lose her grip on Yang's legs. Then Rhode ran at Yang swinging at foot towards her head, Yang blocked it and kicked Rhode in the stomach, Tex ran up and punched Yang in the throat, making her fall over gasping for air. Right when Tex was about to kill her CFVY ran up and Coco unfolded her handbag. "Who are you two?" She asked Tex and Rhode, Tex and Rhode exchanged a glance then ran towards Coco, Rhode jumped on top of Coco's mini gun launching her onto Coco's head, Tex pulled out her tomahawks and lunged a Velvet digging one into her shoulder, making Velvet cry out in pain. "Velvet!" Coco yelled before Rhode dug a knife into her stomach, and doing something similar to take out the rest of CFVY. As they finished them off Yang got up, JNPR, Weiss and Blake arrived. "JNPR you don't have to get involved, if you do you will surely die just like CFVY!" Rhode yelled as she pulled one of Tex's tomahawks out of Velvet. "Yang is our friend we will not let her die." Jaune said as Tex ran forward, but Rhode didn't she just stood there as Tex beat on Jaune, then Rhode ran forward and dug the tomahawk into Tex's back "AAAAAH!" Tex yelled "What's your problem kid?" "Yang is my sister I can't kill her!" Rhode said beginning to fight Tex only to end up with one of the tomahawks in her abdomen. "RUBY!" Jaune yelled running to her "Ruby, I can't take you dying twice." He said with tears in his eyes "it's not fatal, 'tis but a flesh wound." She said as a streak of Crimson rolled out of her mouth "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain." She said "they say that once you go from hero to villain you never go back, but I think that you either die a villain or live long enough to see yourself become a hero." She said as Blake tried to stop the bleeding, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyhra and Yang tried to stop Tex, fighting her to the death. Nora smacked Tex with her hammer sending her flying to Yang who punched her into the woods, most likely killing her. "Ruby please don't die!" Jaune yelled holding Ruby close to him, sobbing "Rhode will most likely survive." Delta said making himself visible. "I have given her a high dosage of pain medication, she will not feel pain. Would you like me to put her under?" "You're asking if we want you to end it all?" Yang asked "Negative, by put her under I meant inject her with sedatives so that she will be asleep." Delta said "Affirmative." Yang said mocking Delta. She watched as Ruby's eyes slowly closed. Jaune picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

When Ruby woke up she was surrounded by her friends in the infirmary "All life forms in room asleep." Delta said "Thank you Delta." Ruby said accidentally out loud "Huh?" Yang said waking up "I was just talking to Delta." Ruby said "Yeah, sometimes I do that with Theta." Yang said suddenly Delta cried out in Ruby's head, resulting in a splitting headache, Ruby rolled up into the fetal position and clutched her head "Ruby, what's-" Yang stopped when Theta did it as well "Allison!" The AIs yelled, the pain was so great that Ruby began crying as her nose bled, and she blacked out.

When Ruby woke up the room was very different. "Huh? What happened?" She asked "You just started screaming and crying as your nose bled!" Jaune said "I apologize for that." Delta said in Ruby's head "Thank you, Delta." She said "Delta isn't here." Jaune said not realizing that Delta was in her head. "Actually I am implanted into Rhode's brain." Delta said using Ruby's mouth "Did you just take over?" Ruby asked "I have had the ability to do so since day one." Delta said in her head "What about Yang?" Ruby asked realizing that Yang had also experienced the pain "I'm fine." Yang said walking into the room "Not everyone went into a coma." "Wait, a coma?" "Yep three weeks!" Yang said "Did I miss anything?" Ruby asked "No, not really." Yang said "Just classes. But I'm sure Delta will know the appropriate information." "Delta?" Ruby asked "That is correct, I can help you with most school work if needed." Delta answered "Thank you Delta. Oh and Delta?" She said "Yes?" Delta answered "How is my side doing?" She asked "it is mostly healed. I have already checked you out on the computers." Delta answered "Let's go then." Ruby said getting up "Where's my armor?" She asked "Here." Yang said throwing her, her armor and leotard "Hey can you all like leave, so I can change." Ruby said signaling for everyone to leave. Soon she came out wearing her armor and cloak, but carrying her helmet. Delta made himself visible "Ah, Nevada it is nice to see you." He said "it's nice to see you too Delta." Yang said as they left.

Team RWBY was sitting in Goodwith's class when Ms Goodwitch began talking statistics "You are more likely to die in a bullhead crash than be struck by lightning." She said, Delta projected himself next to her "Actually, Professor Goodwitch, you are more likely to get struck by lightning than die in a bullhead crash, I ran the statistics while you were speaking." He said "Delta! Get back here!" Ruby yelled "Yes Rhode." He said disappearing. "Miss Rose was that a Project Freelancer AI?" Goodwitch asked "Affirmative." Delta said "An intelligent one?"

"By your standards, yes." Delta said "I am not as intelligent as Epsilon." "Who's Epsilon?" Ruby asked "The alpha AI." Delta answered "all of the AIs combined creates Epsilon." "I have heard that AIs increase battle performance, is this correct?" Goodwitch asked "Affirmative." Delta answered "How could a floating, green, hologram increase battle performance?" Cardin Winchester "I am an Artificial Intelligence Mr Winchester." Delta said appearing in front of Cardin "Can you demonstrate?" Goodwitch asked "Affirmative." Delta answered appearing next to Goodwitch "Demonstrate on Mr Winchester." She said "Wait wasn't she a freelancer?" Cardin asked "Affirmative." Delta answered "Aren't freelancers like trained killers?" Cardin asked "Affirmative. If she wanted to she could kill you with one movement of her hand, and she does want to." Delta said "Can I have my whole team help." Cardin asked scared for his life "Fine." Goodwitch said "CRDL vs Ruby Rose." She said getting a camera out. Once CRDL and Ruby got down to the arena and ready Goodwitch gave them the signal. Ruby immediately ran forward and kicked Cardin's legs out from under him, and punched him in the chest making him fly into the ground "Cardin, out." Goodwitch said before Ruby ran up and kicked Sky Lark in the face "Sky, down." Ruby picked up Cardin's mace and threw it at the other two. "Match." Goodwitch said "Two minutes, forty three seconds." Delta said appearing in front of Ruby. "Mr Winchester may have received a minor concussion." Delta noted "Oh my." He said "What is it Delta." Ruby asked "The other freelancers with AIs have been killed for their AIs by Agent Maine, I would believe that you and Nevada are next." Delta said "Who's Maine?" Goodwitch asked "A big scary guy, that mostly only growls." Ruby answered. Then they heard a loud crashing noise outside if the room "Rhode, I have pinpointed Maine's location to the other side of that door." Delta said "Thanks D." Ruby said drawing her knife and assuming battle position as Maine broke the door down. Growling, he charged at her, only for her to leap in the air, he stopped and when she came down he caught her by the throat, only to have her dig her knife into his arm, making him drop her, she made sure there was at least eight feet between her and Maine and threw the knife into his chest. She sprinted at him and kicked the knife further in, severing his aorta, and killing him. "Thanks for the help guys." Ruby said sarcastically while panting. She leaned down and took Maine's AI's out. "Sigma, Omega, and Gamma." Ruby said as she put them into her armor. Sigma, Gamma, Omega and Delta were suddenly in front of Ruby "Brothers." Delta said "Hello Delta." Gamma said in his monotone voice. "Delta." Sigma said "Delta." Omega said in his demonic voice, others appeared as well "Carolina's AI's" Ruby said "I wasn't aware she had an AI." "They were taken within twenty four hours of receiving them." Gamma said "So, what are the perks of having multiple AI's?" Ruby asked after all AI's but Delta disappeared "You will inherit the other Freelancers' abilities, such as, invisibility, control over time, overwhelming strength, and more speed." Delta answered, suddenly Ruby went invisible and reappeared back at her seat "Hey, Ren, your pistols are automatic right?" Ruby asked, Ren nodded "I wanna try something I saw in a movie, Delta said it should work." She said, soon she was back standing in the arena with Ren standing on the other side "Okay Ren shoot." She said, he began firing, and Ruby did the bullet time thing from The Matrix, she caught one of the bullets and dropped it on the ground. Everyone in the room stared in awe. "That was awesome!" Sun yelled.

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night due to the fact that her AI's got into an argument "Guys, I'm trying to sleep could you not argue!" She yelled, accidentally waking her teammates "What are you yelling about, you dolt!" Weiss yelled "Sigma and O'Malley aren't getting along." Ruby said "it's not my fault! He is just too hard to get along with!" O'Malley said using Ruby's mouth making her voice sound demonic. "You're acting like children!" Ruby said "Both of you! Now just let me sleep!" She said laying back down.

During breakfast that morning Sigma and O'Malley continued not to get along, this time they had projected themselves on to the table so that Ruby didn't have to hear all of their fighting in her head. JNPR and RWBY just watched the argument play out while Gamma, Delta, Theta and the other AI's watched as well. "Who knew watching two computers fight would be so entertaining." Jaune said, Sigma and O'Malley turned to look at him "I'm sorry Artificial Americans." Jaune said earning a laugh from Ruby and a demonic glare from Sigma. "I get the joke and I applaud you." O'Malley said clapping "Pretty colors!" Nora said staring at the AI's "She makes me uncomfortable." Gamma said O'Malley appeared in front of Nora "Hey, airhead! Stop staring or I'll take control of Rhode's body and beat the-!" He was cut off by Ruby "O'Malley! Be nice!" O'Malley started walking away while giving Nora the finger. None of this phased her she just kept staring at the AI's in awe. "So pretty." She mumbled.

"Rhode. My sensors indicate that there are three Beowolves headed our way." Delta said RWBY had been sent on another routine hunting mission, this time there would be no casualties. "Got it, D." Ruby said, unfolding Crescent Rose. "Let's do this." She said, sprinting towards the Beowolves and killing all three in one swift movement. "There's an Ursa approaching your six." Delta said, Ruby turned around and killed the Ursa "Four down, watch my thirteen." She said walking to meet up with her teammates. "Hey D. Is that 'project' ready?" Ruby asked "Affirmative. We should be able to leave tomorrow." Delta said "What project?" Weiss asked from behind Ruby, making her jump "Don't sneak up on me like that, Weiss." She said "You gotta make your presence known." "What were you talking about." Weiss asked "That's not important." Ruby said "I'm just going to take care of some unfinished business tomorrow morning." Ruby said walking away.

"Yang I think she's up to something." Weiss said "I'm sure it's nothing, it's not like she's going to kill The Director." Yang said "But what if that's what she meant by 'unfinished business' and she's leaving tomorrow." Weiss said "it's entirely likely ." Blake said "I heard that two freelancers and a group of simulation troopers are going to kill him." Yang glanced at Ruby, who had already fallen asleep. "But that means someone else is doing something. Why does she need to help?" Yang said "it's just a possibility." Blake said "it means nothing without evidence."

Delta woke Ruby up at five in the morning "Rhode, I recommend only communicating with me mentally, so that you don't wake the others." He said 'Ok D. Can do.' She thought, she got up and got dressed getting ready to leave, before she left she wrote a note for Yang, explaining what was going on.

'Yang,

I went to go take care of some unfinished business, I will be back. -RR'

'Okay guys let's go.' She thought walking out the door, and closing it "Let's go kill The Director." She said. She took a bullhead to Vale, where she rented a motorcycle, driving it to Forever Fall, Delta had set the coordinates in the motorcycle's GPS, she drove through the forest until we heard something, she killed the engine "I swear I heard a motorcycle." A man said "it's probably nothing, let's move." A voice said, it was Carolina. Ruby revved the engine in morse code to where Carolina could hear "See there it is again." The man said "shhhhh." Carolina said "That's morse code." She said "What are they saying?" Another man asked "R-H-O-D-E." Carolina said "Possibly, Agent Rhode?" Another man asked, Washington. She heard movement coming towards her, and seven people came out of the tree line. "Is this another one of your freelancer buddies?" One of them clad in red armor asked. "Actually, yes." Washington said "Oh, sweet it's a chick!' The one clad in teal said "Rhode." Carolina said "What are you doing out here?" "We're going to go kill The Director." Ruby said "We?" The one in orange asked, O'Malley, Sigma, Gamma, Delta and the others made themselves visible "O'Malley!?" a voice said and another AI appeared "Epsilon." The AI's said collectively "Whoa, where did you get so many AI's?" Washington asked "I killed Maine." Ruby said "I thought you guys killed the Meta." Carolina said turning to face the multi colored strangers "Who are your friends?" Ruby asked "The Simulation troopers of the Blood Gulch Outpost." Epsilon said "And I am Caboose" The one in blue said, "Church's best friend." "Is he okay, like mentally." Ruby asked "No." Everyone said. "Also did he say Church, as in Leonard Church?" Ruby asked "Yes." Epsilon said "He's talking about me, not The Director." He said "Care to introduce me?" Ruby asked "The red one's Sarge, maroon, Simmons, Orange, Grif , pink-." Carolina was interrupted by the pink one "It's lightish red!" "That's pink." Ruby said "That's Donut, the teal one is Tucker, and the blue one is Caboose." Carolina finished "Hey, girl!" Tucker said trying to put his arm around him her, she moved away "Uh I have a boyfriend, and I'm way too young for you." Ruby said "if you're eighteen I'm eighteen." Tucker said "I'm fifteen." Ruby said "Oh, Tucker got rejected, in two different ways." Grif said "And you willingly hang around these people?" Ruby asked "They can help me find The Director." Carolina said "Wow! Desperate much?" Ruby said "What's that supposed to mean?" Grif asked "it means you're idiots." Washington said "I am not idiot, I am Caboose." Caboose said "No you're both." Ruby said. "Would you like to join us in killing The Director?" Carolina asked "Definitely." Ruby answered "Well currently we are following leads as to where he might be." Carolina said "No need, I know where he is." Ruby said revving her motorcycle "Follow me." She said as the others pulled their vehicles to where she was. "Let's see if you guys can do ninety." Ruby said before speeding off, with the Reds and blues behind her, after an hour they arrived at an abandoned freelancer complex "He's here." Ruby said walking up to the hidden door "Phyllis, open the door." She said "Yes, Agent Rhode."

"Director, ten entities have entered the building." Phyllis said "Don't stop them." The Director said "But sir-." She was interrupted by The Director "This is my mistakes catching up to me." He said, the door opened and Rhode along with Carolina and Washington "Director it's time for you to die." Rhode said picking him up and slamming him against the wall.

Yang woke up to see that Ruby was gone, and a note was on her bed. Yang read the note "Oh my god, Weiss was right." She said dropping the note "I knew it!" Weiss said from behind her "That's why I took the liberty of bugging her helmet." Blake said pulling out her scroll "We should be able to see what, she sees." She tapped a few buttons on her scroll, then flipped it sideways "Director it's time for you to die." They heard Ruby say before they saw her slam him against the wall "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sister!" He said "Your apology means nothing to me, the only thing that will make me happy is taking your life." She said pulling out a gun and putting it against his chin, before she could pull the trigger her scroll rang "Let me get this." She said tapping the side of her head "Hello?" She said "Ruby?" Yang said "Oh, hey Yang, I'm a little busy right now." She said in a cheery voice "You know, Blake bugged your helmet, right?" Yang said "Enjoy the show." Ruby said hanging up and pulling the gun back out, this time handing it to him "Why don't you finish what you started!" Ruby yelled, pointing the gun at her head and looking down, her visor was suddenly splattered with blood as a gunshot rang out "RUBY!" Yang yelled then Ruby's helmet was removed and thrown into the ground "Rhode! Are you okay!?" Washington asked "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said "Oh thank god." Yang sighed "He shot himself." Carolina said, Ruby crouched down and picked up her helmet wiping the blood off of the visor, after her visor was clean enough that she could see out of it she put her helmet back on and grabbed the gun out of The Director's hand, staring at it for a few seconds before looking at Washington "She's not gonna…" Blake said realizing what Ruby was about to do "Washington back away from Rhode." Epsilon said "What? Why?" Washington asked "She's made the mistake of trusting a very very aggressive AI" Epsilon said "Epsilon, you're smarter than you look." Ruby said in a demonic voice "She's been infected by O'Malley!" Epsilon said before Ruby charged at Carolina and Washington, only to be punched in the face and knocked out.

When Ruby woke up she was restrained and Delta was floating over her "We had to forcefully eject the Omega virus from your armor, which is why we restrained you, the forceful ejection of a freelancer's AI could seriously affect an agent's psyche." He said "Where did they go?" She asked "They went to Vale to gather supplies, well at least the intelligible ones did." Delta answered "Who is here?" Ruby asked "the Sergeant, Private Grif, Private Simmons, and Private Donut." He answered "We, might be waiting a while." Ruby said "Can you get music to play through my helmet's speaker?"

"And Simmons was like 'I'm not going to the Vegas quadrant' and next thing I knew he was in an escape pod headed to-" Grif stopped talking "Do you guys hear that music?" He asked "Yeah, sounds like...heavy metal." Simmons said

"I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster"

"Is...Is that Skillet?" Grif asked "You listen to Skillet?" Simmons asked "It was a happy accident." Grif said walking towards the source of the music "I think that crazy chick's awake." Grif said putting his ear up to the door.

"I heard that!" Ruby yelled opening the door, making the music louder. "Ah my ears!" Sarge yelled "it's not that bad." Ruby said stepping out of the shadows. Grif and Simmons' jaws hit the ground at the sight of Ruby dressed only in the leotard, that she normally wore under her armor. "You'll have to excuse these two they haven't seen a woman do so much as take off her helmet in at least ten years." Sarge said "I don't understand, what's so important about a girl." Donut said "Is Donut gay?" Ruby asked ignoring Grif and Simmons "Yes." everyone but Donut said "What!? I am not gay!" Donut yelled "You're so deep in the closet you've reached Narnia." Ruby said "What are you guys doin-" Tucker said walking in "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" He said after he saw Ruby, making her sigh and shake her head as she put her armor back on to avoid any more comments. Carolina walked in and saw that Ruby had gotten out of the restraints "How did you get out?" She asked "Delta." Ruby said "Rhode you have forty-three missed calls." Delta said making himself visible "From who?" Ruby asked "Nevada." Delta answered. Ruby picked up her scroll and called Yang "Ruby! are you okay?" Yang asked when she answered "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ruby said "What happened?" Yang asked "O'Malley took over." Ruby answered "So we pulled him." "But I'm not gone!" Ruby said in a demonic voice "Nevada, your sister is under my total control until further notice." O'Malley said hanging up. She turned to face Carolina, and the Reds, who had heard the entire conversation. "Let's do this." She said running forward and punching Sarge in the face, knocking him into Simmons "Sorry about this." Ruby said "Oh, get back into your corner." O'Malley said punching Grif in the balls "Why?!" Grif yelled falling over. Sarge got up and tried to shoot her only for her to grab the shotgun and hit him in the shins with it, knocking him back down. Then Carolina came at her, punching her in the stomach, chest and then the face, O'Malley fell over, only to get back up and plant a foot on Carolina's chest, throwing her back a couple feet. Then Grif tried to throw a punch only for O'Malley to catch his fist and kick him in the nuts. "Why does everyone hit me in the balls?!" Grif yelled going down as Simmons began shooting at O'Malley, only for her to catch the bullets. "How?!" Simmons yelled before receiving a punch to the face. Then Carolina came back this time knocking her out.

"What should we do?" Washington asked Carolina "I think we should get Nevada." Carolina said picking up Ruby's scroll and calling Yang "Hello? Ruby?" Yang asked when she answered "Uh, no this is Carolina." Carolina said "I'm going to give you our coordinates and you're going to come here so we can decide what to do with your sister." Carolina said "Ok." Yang said "Wait, just ok. I honestly thought you'd say something... I don't know...feisty." Carolina said before giving Yang the coordinates. "Okay I'll be there in two hours." Yang said hanging up. Once she hung up Yang turned to her teammates "I know where Ruby is." She said "You guys wanna come?" She asked "Yes." They both said "Wow. I didn't think you guys would be this eager to help Ruby." Yang said surprised "She's our leader of course we would be." Blake said standing up. "Let's go." Yang said walking out the door, Weiss and Blake in tow. They went to Vale where Yang kept Bumbleby and Weiss rented a motorcycle. They drove to the abandoned facility and saw Carolina waiting for them. "She's been trying to escape for the past hour and a half." Carolina said as she walked up to them "Escape?" Weiss asked "We can't risk O'Malley getting loose." Carolina answered leading them inside to where they were holding Ruby. "Don't release me!" Ruby said struggling "She doesn't know what she's talking about!" O'Malley said "It looks like a serious case of MPD." Weiss said "I know what I believe inside because I'm awake and I'm alive." Ruby said "What does that mean?" Simmons asked "It means I like Skillet." Ruby said as Tucker saw Yang "Bow-Chicka-Chicka-Bow-Chicka-Chicka-Bow-Woooow" he said "Pig." Ruby said "I agree." O'Malley said. "I like pigs." Caboose said while WBY sat there in stunned silence "Are these idiots soldiers." Weiss asked "No, they're simulation troopers." Carolina answered "Delta can you get O'Malley out?" Yang asked "No I cannot." Delta answered making himself visible "O'Malley has locked everything down." "Here we go." O'Malley said before the clamps released Ruby, Ruby stood up and put her helmet on. "Come at me." O'Malley said assuming a fighting stance. Tucker lunged at her with his sword only for her to step aside and slam his head into the table she had been laying on. Yang threw a punch at her, O'Malley blocked it and punched Yang in the stomach and again in the throat, Yang fell to her knees "Why does...everyone hit me...in the throat?" Yang said before O'Malley kicked her in the head, knocking her out then came Sarge and Simmons on either side of her, she did a backflip to get out of their way, making them collide and fall over. She then kicked them both in the head, knocking them out as well. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and swung it at O'Malley, she blocked it, knocking the sheath out of Blake's hand and began punching her in the stomach until she was on her knees, then she kicked her in the face. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and lunged at O'Malley, O'Malley kicked her in the stomach making her fly into the wall. A gunshot rang out and O'Malley dropped.

When Yang woke up she saw Ruby on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. "Ruby!" Yang yelled getting up and running up to her. "O'Malley's gone." Carolina said, Yang removed Ruby's helmet "Carolina...did t-the right...thing." Ruby said barely clinging to her life "Rhode will not survive." Delta said "She's going to die?!" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded. "It's the only way to get O'Malley to move on." Ruby said as a streak of crimson rolled out of the corner of her mouth, Ruby pushed the hair out of her sister's face. "You'll be fine without me." Ruby said "Tell Jaune...tell Jaune I love him." She said before her eyes unfocused and she let out a final breath. Yang stood up and screamed in anger while tears poured down her face, while Blake and Weiss just stared at Ruby's body in shock "She's...she's really gone." Blake said after a few minutes of nothing but Yang's screaming. "Yang calm down." Weiss said, shedding tears of her own. Yang just ran out the door and got on Bumbleby speeding off, going back to Vale. On the way back she called her father "Hello?" He said when he answered "Dad...Ruby's...Ruby's..." She couldn't finish the sentence and broke down, sobbing. "She's gone." Yang finally was able to say "Are you sure?" He asked "Dad, she...she died in my arms." She said "Where are you now?" He asked her "I'm on my way back to Vale." She said "Come home." He said "I'll do that." She said speeding towards Vale.

Jaune felt the wind in his hair and clothes as he stood on the edge of the dorm building, he was thinking of Ruby, all the good times they had shared, everything about her. He missed her more than anything. "Jaune! What are you doing?!" Pyhra yelled "Me and Ruby walking hand and hand, me and Ruby never wanna end." He said before he threw himself off the building. "No!" Pyhra yelled as he hit the ground, cracking the cement. "No." She repeated quietly "No." She said again and began sobbing she leaned against the wall and sobbed loudly. Ren ran up "Pyhra! What's wrong?" He asked, she just pointed to where Jaune had jumped off. He walked over and looked down "Oh my God" he said running his fingers through his hair "What?" Nora asked "Don't look." Ren said "What happened?" Nora asked "Jaune killed himself." Pyhra said

"He's gone." She said

The End.


End file.
